Redemption
by Gyotso
Summary: What happens when Tommy Oliver's worst failure comes back to bite him in the butt? Join the Green MMPR ranger and find out what life would have been like if he never lost his Green Ranger Powers Rated T for mild cursing and mild adult references (and possibly a SEX scene you will be warned when it comes)
1. Trailer

**Despite the fact that I have many stories on fanfiction I've decided to make a new one. This one is MMPR! (The original MMPR: Jason/Kim/Zack/Trini/Billy and Tommy as Green ranger) However in this story life goes on without the rangers losing their powers...**

_Set in the deep future..._

Tommy often sat alone in his home. Kimberly had left him, long ago, for Jason. Not that he deserved her. Once Kat came around he started hanging out with her more than Kim, his one true happiness...

"_Tommy, in the future there will come a time where I will no longer be able to assist or contact you in any way. When this happens it is imperative to trust in Jason." Zordon had told him._

"He was right." Tommy said. "They're all gone...It's all my fault...I have to get them back."

He remembered flashes of the battle.

Red and Green clashing Pink desperately trying to stop the rivaling power rangers. Jason was merely defending himself in the battle of his life. Tommy dueled to kill..

"HOW COULD YOU?" Kim yelled.

* * *

The others had changed. Jason and Kim no longer lived in Angel Grove. Billy worked for Angel Grove police force as a Technical Consultant. Trini went to marry Zach but was incapacitated in the final battle(which occured 2 years after their marriage. They have one son, Adam.)

* * *

Tommy had to get them back.

But how?

"I need you to help, use your gifts..."

"Gifts? We weren't given a gift...we were given a curse." Zach argued. He took the Mastodon Power Coin from Tommy's hand and threw it off the hill.

* * *

Tommy was tiring, the battle with Zedd was inevitable and impossible to win.

Zedd raises his Z-Staff over his head.

"**I will ensure that everything you love...is burned to the ground.**" Zedd said in his evil voice, Zedd brought his Z-Staff down...

* * *

**What do you think? I think it's a winner. It came from a youtube video I saw, thats where the lines come from the property of Limitless Films, LCC. Or their youtube name is **

**ZordonFrom1993**

**I'd reccomend watching the video for the full effect of it. The way the characters say the lines...it works... **

www._youtube.**com/**_watch?v=OYkXD2AbmpA&list=FLqTFBABwW3V8ykwKh0k818Q

just copy and paste the video is called,

**Power Rangers (2013 Trailer)**


	2. A Tale is Best Told at the Beginning

**In this story the rangers are from the class of 1996. Meaning that's the year they graduate. They got their powers Freshman year in October 1992.**

* * *

When telling a story, the best way to start is at the beginning.

It started in Angel Grove when 5 teenagers with attitude were chosen to be Earth's final force against evil, known to one and all as the Power Rangers. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly bravely defended Earth in their dark days. Alas, the future grew only darker as Rita Repulsa, the ultimate she-witch created her own evil green Power Ranger. Tommy viciously attacked the rangers, defeating them in combat in every possible way, using power gained from Rita's dark magic to destroy the Power Rangers. In the nick of time Jason managed to disarm the Ranger of Green and free it's coinholder, making the green ranger a good guy at last. They needed him.

It wasn't long until Rita was considered too "soft" on the rangers and Planet Earth. And so Lord Zedd took the fight into the capable hands of his army. But together the Red, Yellow, Black, Blue, Pink, and Green Power Rangers fended him off as well. The final battle happened in the year 1999...

_Kim was sitting alone at Ernie's, waiting for either her boyfriend or her best friend. Tommy had grown more distant towards her than ever before. It was all Kat, she enticed him. Ultimately, Kim would have been glad if he, or even Jason started to date Kat..at least it would make her decision between the 2 all that much easier. She was tired of all their fighting for her attention. Not that Jason really fought for her attention, he fought to keep up with Tommy when they were sparring or racing and whatnot. Tommy was her boyfriend, he didn't need to compete for her affection. And yet he did, only to prove that he was better than Jason. But Kim didn't believe that Tommy was better than Jason. No they were equal in almost every way. The only true difference between the 2 is that Jason was leader and Tommy was not, which drove the Green Ranger to near insanity. He was only jealous which was human, but he took it too far some times. He almost hurt Jason in a sparring session last week because of the power of his blows. Were Jason not a highly accomplished martial artist he would have been brutally injured._

_Jason walked up to the lost in thought Pink Ranger and sat down next to her._

_"Hey Kim.. What's on your mind?" Jason asked._

_She didn't answer._

_"Is he pressuring you again?" Jason asked rubbing her shoulder._

_Kim didn't feel intimidated by his touch. She knew he was just making sure Tommy hadn't gone too far, not that Tommy ever tried to go to far but once in a while..._

_"I'm fine Jase...I'm just worried..."_

_"That Tommy will leave you for Kat?" Jason guessed._

_"You always know what I'm thinking. How do you do that?" Kim asked the red ranger._

_He shrugged. "I guess I just know you. Anyway i don't think Tommy would do that to you. He's a good guy."_

_"Do you mean good guy as in 'saves the world from evil good guy' or 'would never leave me for my friend' good guy?" Kim asked._

_He hesitated. Kim knew why. He didn't want to give her a bias opinion. It was his duty as leader to be unbiased and fair in his leadership role._

_"I'd like to plead the 5th on that one." Jason admitted._ **[The Fifth Amendment gives you the right to be quiet]**

_"Figures." Kim sighed._

_"No...Kim. Tommy's been good to you. But feelings_ do_ change. I don't have the slightest idea if his feelings for you have changed. But I trust him, when it boils down to it, he's trustworthy."_

_"Sounds like you should be the one dating him then." Kim teased._

_"Nah. I'm in love with..." He stopped. "Never mind."_

_"What? You're in love with...who?" Kim asked, she really wanted to know._

_"It's just a crush." Jason assured her._

_"Nope, you said love." Kim smirked. "Who's the lucky girl?"_

_"Why would me being in love with her make her lucky?" Jason asked._

_"Because...you're...you." Kim said._

_Awkward silence..._

_"Yeah well..she's with another guy. So she's not so lucky."_

_"Maybe she's in love with you too, just doesn't want to mess with a budding friendship?" Kim asked not so innocently._

_He raised his eyebrow to her._

_She cursed herself in her head and went back to looking at the door._

_One by one each member of the Power Team walked in to Ernie's. Tommy being accompanied last by Katherine Hillard._

_"Hey Kimberly." Kat said._

_"Hey Kat." Kim said back. Tommy did not try to move closer to Kim, instead sat next to Kat._

_"So...what's...?" Jason's voice was stopped by a sudden rumble. The earth around them was shaking, again._

_"This can not be good" Kim said._

_The group of 7 got up and tried to walk towards the exits but were blocked by a support beam falling in front of them, Kim would have been crushed by it's weight had Jason not grabbed her and pulled her back in the nick of time. They desperately tried to go over the railings, being the last ones in there._

_"What's happening?" Trini asked, her voice shrill. They made it over but the exits had caught fire, there was no way out._

_"RANGERS! Teleport to the Command Center immediately!" Zordon said over everyone's communicators._

_Tommy was the first to teleport away, quickly followed by Billy and Trini. Jason grabbed Kat by the waist and said,_

_"Hold on tight."_

_She clung to the red ranger._

_Kim programmed her communicator for teleportation and felt herself lift off into the air. Zack followed her lead next. They arrived in the Command Center seconds later._

_"Where's Jason?" Kim asked worriedly._

_"Wait we left Kat there too. I have to go back." Tommy said._

_"Tommy no!" Alpha said slapping his hand away from his watch. "The current status of Ernie's is in too bad of shape to teleport to safely. Which means attempting it could destroy you."_

_Tommy slammed his hands on his head._

_"This can not be happening!"_

_"Rangers observe the viewing globe!" Zordon ordered from behind._

_They saw Jason holding kat's unconscious form she had evidently fainted from shock._

_Goldar was in the flames, drawing his sword ever so quietly. This was not the same Goldar they were used too, Goldar typically taunted the rangers, gibed them, but this one was keen on a sneak attack._

_"Jason look out!" Kim yelled at the viewing globe._

_Somehow he had heard her and saw that Goldar was behind him._

_"It's morphing time!" Jason yelled. "TYRANNOSAURUS!"_

_Jason morphed into the Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger and set Kat down lightly. He called his Power Sword to him and held it._

_"You are a fool red ranger!" Goldar gibed. "You will fall by master sword!"_

_"News flash Goldar, Zedd doesn't have a sword!" Jason yelled._

_"We'll see red ranger." Goldar swung st Jason. Jason blocked by bringing his sword up creating an X on his left. They held the stance for some time, then Jason broke the stalemate with a kick under Goldar's stumbled back and swung his sword for Jason's head. Jason brought his sword up now making an X on his right side. They exchanged several repeated blows, Goldar swinging low at the Red's legs._

_Goldar lunged, Jason rolled away, whipping out his blaster, placing one knee on the ground as he ended the roll, and fired._

_Goldar fell to the ground._

_"You will rue trifling with me red ranger!" Goldar teleported away._

_Jason moved to Kat and held her tight. He teleported away._

_Seconds later he reappeared with Kat in the middle of the Command Center._

_"Jason! Are you okay?" Kim asked completely over the top._

_"Fine. Kat fainted though." Jason said removing his helmet._

_Kim tackled him with a hug anyway._

_"You saved her!" Kim said happily._

_Jason nervously hugged her back._

_"Red ranger, your bravery and quick thinking has saved the life of a civilian in her darkest moment. Now we must move on to more pressing concerns." Zordon announced._

_"What is it Zordon?" Zack asked._

_"Breaking one of the rules of power threatens the loss of protection of the power." Zordon said deeply._

_"Oh no." Billy said. "We can't reveal our secret to anyone, and we gave ourselves away when we teleported away."_

_Everyone looked at each other, technically Jason had been the only one to not reveal himself to Kat._

_"I'll take the heat for this one Zordon." Tommy said. "I teleported first. I'll give up my powers."_

_"Tommy no." Trini said._

_"Yeah man.."Zack agreed._

_"We can't lose you Tommy." Billy and Kim said simultaneously._

_"Red ranger...you are the leader of this team. You must pass final say on a matter such as this." Zordon told Jason._

_Jason hesitated. Kim figured it was because he didn't want to be biased in his decision. Even after 4 years of being Power Rangers, a decision like this had never fallen to Jason..._

_"Tommy..." Jason said slowly, then his eyes lit up like he had an idea._

_Tommy pulled his morpher out and prepared to hand it to Tommy, the other rangers looked at Jason, afraid he was going to take it._

_"Zordon, Tommy didn't give us away." Jason said confidently._

_The other rangers looked at him in disbelief. He had the chance to take away the only other person in the world who had Kim's affection, and he didn't for the safety of the world. And she loved him for it._

_"Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye! Zordon he's right! We gave them up when we called for them to return here."_

_"Well done Red Ranger. You have proven that you're worthy, time and time again, of the red ranger power." Zordon said dramatically. "Alpha return them to the park. Leave Tommy behind and explain everything to Miss Hillard. It could be very dangerous if we made her think she was crazy by lying."_

_"Wait why am i staying behind?" Tommy asked worried, still holding his morpher out to Jason._

_Jason pushed it back into Tommy._

_"Yeah Zordon...you said the decision was for me to decide." Jason said._

_"Green Ranger I need only a private word with you to express with you my concerns. Go now rangers, and May the power protect you."_

_In a flash they were gone, back in Angel Grove park._


	3. Graduation, Tera, and the Sword of Zedd

_And so the days went on for the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Kat, now being included, assisted the rangers of power in any way she could. From covering with their parents, or babysitting so they could save the world. But that day changed the ranger's relationships with each other forever._

_Tommy continued to spend time with Kat, yet Kim didn't care. She had spent weeks this past March crying because he broke it off. But then she realized it didn't matter._

_'Why did it matter what he thought anyway?' Kim asked herself._

_Jason had been there for her, every day Tommy wasn't. He was the real hero..._

_Her emotions conflicted with themselves, unsure of her feelings for Tommy or Jason. She tried to think of all the negative things Tommy had done. And all the positive Jason had done for her._

_But was it fair to Tommy to judge him only by the negative_

_'Focus Kim.' She told herself. 'You're about to graduate.'_

_Kim walked out onto the stage and the sound of her name. She couldn't help but look back at Angel Grove's newest couple, Katherine Hillard and Thomas Oliver._

_The she realized it was silly. She'd be gone in the fall, off to who-knows-where..._

_She took the diploma and shook the principal's hand. One by one each student of the class of 1996 was called and sat down. The last name was called and the principal got up to the podium and made a quick speech about how they'd miss the graduating class and blah blah.._

_The after-party was at Ernie's._

_Kim was walking around, just scoping things out, hoping to find someone as miserable as her._

_Zack and Trini were slow-dancing to a beautiful song Kim didn't know the name of. _

_Being Power Rangers the 2 decided to get engaged. They were both 18 about a month before senior year began. They knew it would suck trying to balance everything but being Power Rangers meant you'd have to be ready to give your life for someone else. And with that sacrifice you have to grow up way faster than your parents would like._

_They would be moving to a small town called Reefside, Zack hoped to get a job with a friend of Tommy's, Anton Mercer._

_Kim always smiled for them, they had been dating since Sophomore year right around Christmas._

_Billy was still a lone wolf (no pun intended) but he seemed to be becoming more charismatic around other people._

_"What's on your mind?" Jason asked, appearing out of nowhere._

_Kim jumped._

_"i hate it when you do that." She sighed._

_"Sorry." But he wasn't all that sorry. "What's wrong Tera?"_

_She smiled at his nickname for her. It came from her dino-zord the Pterodactyl._

_But she didn't have an answer._

_She turned away from him._

_Tears were starting to form in her eyes._

_"Kim?" Jason asked softly._

_In that one name, just the way he said it, made her realize all he done for her. Protecting her from Tommy when he was evil...and when he wasn't...Saving her from Zedd's alternate dimension, and so many other times she would have been ranger soup had it not been for the Tyrannosaurus ranger._

_"Jase..." She spoke as soft as he had._

_Kim couldn't keep her emotions under control anymore, she had to let it out._

_"I can't..." She ran from the red. Running she didn't even know where. _

_He ran after her, he couldn't let his best friend be hurt._

_The sunny day had turned into a crappy rainy day mere hours after the ceremony had ended. _

_Kim was crying, sitting on a park bench not far from Ernie's. The rain soaked her dress, completely ruining her makeup and bring her hair straight down to the back of her head. Her whole night ruined._

_"Why did I let him ruin my night?" Kim asked aloud._

_She was mad at herself for falling for Tommy. Mad at herself for not telling Jason about her feelings before Tommy even showed up in Angel Grove. Mad, because she left him back there without an explanation...and she couldn't go back now._

_"Kim?" Jason yelled aloud. "Kimberly!" He called._

_She didn't want him to see her the way she was so she stayed silent._

_..._

_"Kim!" He called again. "Alpha?" Jason asked to his communicator._

_"What is it Jason?" Alpha's mechanical voice asked.  
_

_"I need you to lock on to Kim's communicator and teleport me to her." He told his friend, the Automaton._

_"But Jason, she's at the graduation party with the other rangers." Alpha reminded him._

_"No she stormed out, I can't see her in this storm...please Alpha?" He begged._

_"Aye Aye Aye. Locating Pink ranger power coin."  
_

_"Thanks Alpha I owe you one." Jason assured him, as he felt himself demolecularize and transport to the pink power ranger._

_..._

_"This will be a day long remembered Goldar." Zedd spoke to his lead henchman. _

_"As you wish master." Goldar bowed. His eyes glazed over the new Sword of Zedd._

_"Even those insolent Power Rangers won't be able to stop me!"_

_"As you command." Goldar bowed again._

_..._


	4. The Final Battle (Part 1)

**This chapter shows a different Tommy than everyone is used too. This is jealous Tommy.**

* * *

_Kim heard the static coming from the teleportation and got up..putting her hand onto her morpher in case of a battle._

_But Jason came out of the red light._

_Kim's eyes were still full of tears, her hair was a mess, and her dress was soaked. But Jason didn't care._

_Kim ran to him and lost herself in his strong arms._

_Jason held her tight, determined not to let her go. Kim pulled away a little bit, the 2 were still hugging but now Kim could look into his eyes. Jason looked down, into Kim's hazel eyes. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. He did the same to her waist, neither wanted to let go, no matter how much rain was pouring on them._

_By silent agreement the 2 started to lean in...their lips getting closer with each passing breath..._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Goldar and a patrol of putties watching the 2 power rangers._

_"How touching Power Rangers." Goldar jeered. "But now, by order of my master you are to be destroyed!" _

_"Not likely Goldar." Jason yelled back._

_Jason's left arm was still around Kim's waist, Kim's arms were still around Jason's neck._

_"Kim." Jason muttered under his breath._

_"We can take them." Kim said, awaiting Jason's traditional 'It's morphing time!'_

_"Go get the others... I'll handle Goldar."_

_"What? Are you crazy?" Kim asked._

_"I've fought Goldar before." Jason reminded her._

_"I'm not leaving you." Kim argued._

_"Kim that's an order. The sooner you get the others the sooner you can help me take Goldar down." Jason ordered._

_She quickly kissed his cheek and whispered, "Good luck."_

_She ran back towards the party. _

_"Noble red ranger, but in vain." Goldar sneered._

_"We'll see." Jason said._

_"Putties, attack!" Goldar commanded._

_"Hiya!" Jason said running into the fight. He started with a punch, a kick, another punch, a block, a dodge, a kick, a punch...etc..._

_He reminded himself to aim for the Z after 5 minutes of the fight going nowhere._

_ He took down the rest of the Putty Patrollers and all that was left was Goldar and Jason._

_"I will destroy you red ranger!" Goldar yelled at the Leader of the Power Team._

_"Its morphing time!" Jason grabbed his morpher and pointed it to the sky._

_"Not this time Red Ranger!" Goldar yelled, sending a burst of energy from his sword at Jason._

_"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled as the energy attacked his body._

_The metamorphosis completed instantly but Jason had still felt the full impact of the energy blast._

_Red ranger was thrown from the battle field into a nearby tree._

_"Prepare to meet your end, Power Ranger." Goldar said._

_Jason summoned his remaining strength and got up. He summoned the Power Sword and gripped it tight._

_"Not going to happen Goldar!" Jason yelled back. The 2 charged at each other._

_..._

_Kim ran into the party, completely soaked from the rain._

_Zach and Trini noticed her first._

_"Kimberly what happened?" Trini asked urgently._

_"Jason needs our help." Kim said quickly. "Where's Tommy and Billy?" _

_"Over there by the snack bar." Zach said. "Where is Jason?" Zach asked, before letting Kim go warn the remaining 2 rangers._

_"By the park...its Goldar." Kim answered. Zach nodded. _

_"We'll go help Jason, you get those 2 to come help." Trini said._

_"Right." _

_The couple ran outside, into the storm._

_Kim ran to the other 2 remaining rangers._

_"Kim what happened?" Billy asked as she came towards them._

_"Jason...he's been attacked. We have to go now." Kim said grabbing their wrists._

_"Jason can handle himself Kim." Tommy said. "He's the highest degree of black belt you can be... and he's the leader of the Power Rangers. I doubt he needs our help." _

_"How could you say that? Kim asked, completely shocked._

_"I'm just saying he's good at what he does. Why do we need to go help him?" Kim asked._

_Even Billy looked astonished at what Tommy had just said._

_"He trusts you!" Kim yelled. _

_"Kim calm down." Tommy said, as heads turned towards their direction._

_" You...you...you... jerk!" Kim yelled again. "I can't believe I ever had feelings for you!"_

_"Kim...its.." That earned him a slap. Tommy put his hand to his face, completely shocked that Kim had actually slapped him._

_"You wouldn't even be a Power Ranger if it wasn't for him." Kim said._

_Kim ran back out the door._

_Billy looked at Tommy with a look of disgust. _

_He too ran out the door._

_Tommy did not leave Ernie's. _

_..._

_The rain was starting to fog up Jason's visor, making it difficult to anticipate Goldar's attacks. _

_Goldar swung hard at Jason's sword's hilt. The power was strong enough to get Jason to drop the sword, causing it to skid through the pebbles on the playground._

_Goldar swung again._

_Jason dodged quickly and drew his laser._

_He let 3 shots off but they bounced harmlessly off Goldar's armor._

_Goldar kicked the gun out of Jason's hand and swung his sword again._

_This time it made full contact, throwing Jason from one end of the park to the other. By one in a million he hit the park bench, but roughly. He bounced over the back rest of the bench and landed in the grass... demorphed and in pain._

_Jason couldn't even make a sound, he was in so much pain._

_The power was not protecting him._

_Goldar jumped over the playground and landed on the park bench that Jason had just used to practically break his back._

_"Its over today." Goldar yelled in triumph._

_Goldar brought his sword up and prepared to bring about the final blow._

_A quake in the ground shook Goldar off balance, causing him to fall off the bench._

_"Power Rangers!" Goldar yelled knowingly._

_"You got it!" The Black ranger put his Power Ax on his shoulder like a lumberjack. _

_"Someone call me?" The yellow ranger asked, front-flipping over Jason and landing perfectly on the bench._

_"I will destroy you all!" Goldar yelled, kicking himself back into the air._

_"I'd like to see you try." The pink ranger yelled, before firing her own blaster at Goldar's chest._

_The bolts bounced off Goldar harmlessly._

_"You're weapons are useless against my master's armor." Goldar roared._

_"Care to be on that?" Blue ranger asked, stabbing his power lance under Goldar's guard._

_Goldar fell back._

_"Zedd will destroy you all." Goldar yelled._

_"Yeah yeah yeah, Zedd, master, destruction... whatever." Kim said, pulling her Power Bow._

_Trini's power daggers appeared in her hands._

_They attacked in perfect sync, Kim's bow firing pink lasers at Goldar, followed by Trini using her daggers as throwing knives and weakening Goldar. Once Kim's part was done, she ran to Jason and helped him up._

_Billy attacked again with his lance.  
_

_Goldar was pushed even farther back._

_Zach called on the strength of the Mastodon, he struck the ground as hard as possible. Jason, aided by Kim stumbled to Zach's side_

_The fissure Zach created with the strike sucked Goldar up. The fissure was so big, it brought parts of the playground in with it._

_But Zedd's minion was relentless, he grabbed a ledge about 20 feet down. His sword fell deep into the pit._

_"You will never defeat me." Goldar challenged.  
_

_"Put them together" Jason called. Summoning enough of his strength to call his own weapon, which in turn activated the other power weapons._

_"Power Ax!"_

_"Power Bow!" _

_"Power Lance!"_

_"Power Daggers!"_

_"Power Sword!" Jason chimed. The sword that had been kicked away had not disappeared when Jason demorphed. The sword picked itself up and put itself in its place in the Power Weapon._

_The weapon lowered itself to the team's waiting hands._

_With Kim's help, Jason pulled the trigger to the weapon, they blasted the head minion of Zedd deep into Planet Earth._

_Like a miracle, as soon as Goldar was defeated, the rain stopped._

_The rangers demorphed._

_The 5 of them sat on the bench together._

_Kim kept her arm around Jason's waist, and her head on his shoulder._

_"Thanks for coming guys...I don't think I would have made it if you guys hadn't been there to save me." Jason admitted._

_"Its what we do... that's the job right?" Kim asked._

_"Yeah." Jason said. He looked around. "Where's Tommy?" _

_"He's just a jerk." Kim said quietly._

_..._

The rangers hadn't realized what graduation truly meant.

It meant everything was different.

Tommy came to despise Jason, especially after he and Kim had become an official couple.

They each went to their respective colleges.

Only Tommy stayed in Angel Grove, choosing to graduate from Angel Grove University.

Jason and Kim went to the University of California up in Davis, California. It was a 2 hour drive from Angel Grove, and they were okay with that.

Zach went to Reefside Tech to get his degree. Trini decided that she wanted to be a stay-at-home mom. They were married in the July, 1 year after they had graduated High School.

9 months later Trini gave birth to a boy they named Adam. A year after their child's birth Trini was badly hurt in the Final Battle.

Kat left Tommy to go to Yale.

Billy left to attend Yale with Kat. The 2 stayed in touch, but rarely saw each other.

3 years after their graduation the rangers returned to Angel Grove for a funeral.

Ernie had died from a heart attack, and just about everyone who had known Ernie came to the funeral.

In those 3 years, Zedd didn't attack once.

The 6 found themselves all at Ernie's after the funeral.

Trini was holding Adam, while she talked to Kim about how much had changed.

Jason, Bily, and Zach were talking about classes and what-not.

Tommy refused to talk to any of them.

'They all left me, here... alone.' Tommy kept thinking to himself.

Just like the one that had happened 3 years ago, an earthquake shook the restaurant.

Trini held Adam tight, while Zach held her.

"What's happening?" Kim asked, above all the noise.

Like a bad dream, Zedd appeared.

"You have foiled my plans countless times, but this time I will destroy you!" Zedd yelled.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Jason yelled. "Trini, Zach get out of here, everyone else...ITS MORPHING TIME!"

"Dragonzord."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Tyrannosaurus."

The rangers appeared for the first time in 3 years.

"I have slumbered 12 seasons, regaining my strength, after you sent the rest of it down with Goldar! But no more! I am back at full strength and now..."Zedd was cut off by a pink arrow shooting him in the chest.

"You talk too much!" Kim yelled.

"That's why I love her...she always knows how to shut people up." Jason said aloud.

The rangers attacked.

* * *

**Due to lack of time, I am turning this into a 2 part-er.**


End file.
